Elapse
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: One unexplained arrival during the beginning of the First Wizarding War, propels a series of events that would change the future as they knew it. The appearance of a bushy haired, know it all, new girl at Hogwarts leads to a key player switching sides. The switch is the first in the long path of developments that rewrites history.
1. March 23, 1978

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Multi-Chapter fanfiction on this account.

Edited as of 5/4/2017

 **Disclaimer:**

If you recognise, I don't own it.

 **Location**

Hogwarts-The Great Hall

 **Date**

Thursday

March 23, 1978

"Only Potter would consider making such a fool of himself an act of affection," Severus Snape sneered at the spectacle going on at the Gryffindor table.

Only a few minutes into the dinner, James Potter had jumped onto the table to profess his undying love for his new girlfriend. Lily Evans had had the good sense to try to pull him down, but the Head Boy had only ended up manoeuvring her onto the table with him. To Severus' displeasure, the Great Hall had erupted into jubilant cheers when Potter had dipped Lily for a dramatic kiss.

All the Great Hall that was, except for the Slytherin table.

Severus and the rest of the Slytherins had watched the display with sneers. The staff, as always, had smiled indulgently at Potter's antics. He didn't need to ask to know that there would be no reprimands for interrupting everyone's dinner or for the rather disgusting display of public affection. Despite it being in clear violation of the rules. Only yesterday Severus had seen some fourth year from his house get scolded for snogging in the corridor.

"At least try to hide your jealousy, Snivellus. It's unbecoming for a Slytherin to show such obvious envy over a Gryffindor Mudblood," Winona Nott rolled her eyes at him, poking primly at the little food she had on her plate.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes back at her. The simpering fool was one to talk, the mutt known as Sirius Black had told all of Hogwart's about how desperate she had been to be welcomed into his bed. For once, Severus had not felt the need to disbelieve Black. Everyone knew how loose Winona was.

He shoved another spoonful into his mouth, ignoring his fellow Slytherins sitting around him. None of them bothered to try and involve him in their conversations. Their efforts had been futile since he first sat down at the Slytherin table the night of his sorting. They had given up around his second week in the miserable hell hole he was forced to go to school in. Thankfully that unfortunate seven-year sentence known as his schooling would soon be coming to an end.

Glowering at his own plate, Severus chanted the number of days until the end of his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

85\. 85. 85. 85.

The two numbers were all that held him back from taking out his annoyance on the imbeciles he was forced to go to school with. His time with them would soon be over. Potter and Black would manage to get themselves killed after leaving school no doubt, and Winona would be forced into a loveless marriage with Patrick Parkinson who had left school three years earlier. The rest would fade off into mediocre and meaningless lives, living off their large inheritances that included harpy wives and the same superficial relationships with the same acquittance's they sat with today.

He, on the other hand, would go on to greatness alongside the single-handedly most powerful man in Britain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the clank of a knife against a goblet. Praying to Merlin that it wasn't another declaration of love from Potter, he looked up with a pre-decided bored expression. It was in fact not Potter again, but the Headmaster himself standing up at the head table. The ageing man held up his probably alcohol filled goblet, his mouth curled into an amused half smile.

"Now, before you continue on with your dinner after that absolutely poetic update on Mr. Potter's love life, I must interrupt you again," Dumbledore announced to the hall.

Severus sat up a little straighter in his seat, intrigued by the interruption. Dumbledore had not made an announcement since the disappearance of Rachel Abbott over the Yule holiday. He looked around to see a majority of his classmates doing the same, trying to see if one of their own wasn't present. Missing person ads had been popping up in the Prophet weekly now. It wouldn't be a large surprise if the latest was a member of their class.

"We have the pleasure of hosting a new student from America. She had attended the Salem Institute there until recently where she found herself in need of a relocation. I hope you all make her feel welcome during our time with us. As always with new students, she will be sorted into her house," Dumbledore smiled knowingly at them.

Titters of gossip and excitement spread through the tables. All the houses were hoping the exciting new girl would end up in their house no doubt. As far as Severus knew there had never been a transfer student at Hogwarts with the last century at least.

Despite the rarity, Severus didn't find himself that interested and pushed aside his plate and pulled a book out of his bag. He had no interest in what would most likely be an embarrassed child with no culture or manners. Americans were known to not have class. Lily's parents had often told stories about the more interesting characters they had met during their trips to America. It was likely this young girl would be no different.

The rest of his housemates feigned the disinterest he naturally held. He was almost surprised they had stopped themselves from standing up to get a better look when the sound of the doors opening echoed in the Great Hall. The words of his book were hard to process over the gossiping now and the loud click of heels. The rest of his classmates apparently didn't even have enough manners to pretend they were not gossiping about the girl when she was in the room.

"Why she must be a sixth year at least!" Winona finally opened her mouth.

Severus had to admit it was a record for her, the longest she had ever stayed silent. The sentence did have him looking up though, catching a glimpse at a clump of massive chestnut curls in between the bodies of Ravenclaw's blocking the Slytherin tables view. As the new student got closer to the head table, Severus realised that Winona was right. Another record for her. This was no embarrassed first or second year. She was an older student with a confident walk, her head held high as if she could not hear the whispers about her. He could catch glimpses of her face and proud tilt of the head as she made her way forward.

Severus closed his book. She had the look of a Slytherin. That now piqued his interest. There could possibly be a new member of his illustrious house. He continued to watch. The platform shoes the girl wore clicked loudly against the wood, as she stepped onto the raised platform. It was then that he got his first real look at her.

"Ugh. I hate her already. Look at her hair! There's no way that could be natural!" Winona whined, her hand going up to her own artificially done curls.

He suspected she was wrong. The new girl's hair did not gleam with a sticky sheen under the overhead lights as the majority of his female classmate's hair did. There were obviously no products in her hair. Sadly, that seemed to be the only remotely remarkable thing about her. Her pale skin, brown eyes, and small nose made an overall average picture. She was no raving beauty.

The students hushed as McGonagall stepped towards the girl, the sorting hat in her firm grip. Even Severus found himself filled with anticipation. His disinterested facade gone after he had seen the girl's almost haughty expression. Severus could remember his own sorting seven years ago. He had just seen Lily skip off to the Gryffindor table and had stood up to the critical gaze of his soon to be classmates. It had been embarrassing and unnerving. Yet, the girl did not look the least bit nervous.

She smoothed her floral skirt down as she sat on the stool, looking around the Great Hall with curious eyes. Her gaze jumped from table to table, stopping at the Gryffindor table. Severus nearly sneered when her eyes visibly widened at the sight of Black grinning at her. The mutt even had the nerve to wink at her, and Severus felt only distaste when the girl's pale cheeks flushed red.

No common sense. She would probably end up a Gryffindor and another one of Black's many conquests, he thought bitterly.

He opened his book again, forcing his eyes on the biography of the late potions master, Ronald Vane.

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall called out.

Severus continued his reading, blocking out the excitement that filled the hall. Silence filled the hall for the first time that night as they all sat in anticipation to hear where this American girl would go. One paragraph later he heard finally the sorting hat yell out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

His head snapped up. The girl, Hermione, smiled broadly, stepping towards her house table without even having to be told which it was. Her house was on their feet, cheering at the honour of having the first ever transfer to Hogwarts. It was perhaps the most attention the House of Ravenclaw had ever received, Severus thought humorously. The rest of the houses clapped politely. He noticed his fellow Slytherins equally as irked as the rest of the houses about not getting the rare collectable that was Hermione Granger.

"BOO! BOO! SHOULD HAVE BEEN A GRYFFINDOR!" Black and Potter stood up at their table shouting.

Severus sneered at their actions. It was pathetic to see what should have been the heirs to two of the oldest pureblood families in Britain act like Muggles at a sporting event. Black truly was a classless mutt and Potter was not better.

Hermione did not seem bothered by the jeering though,; she sat at her table still smiling, her back to the Gryffindor table. Severus felt himself smirk at the annoyed looks Black and Potter shared at her lack of attention. The two of them sat back down at the table, pouting. He couldn't help but continue to stare as Potter put his arm around Lily and leant over to whisper in her ear. Worse yet, Lily didn't seem bothered or ashamed of her the spectacle her dearest had just made. She merely rolled her eyes and moved closer to him.

Now done with the pathetic actions of his classmates, Severus picked up his school bag and his book, ready to return to his dormitory. As he walked towards the doors, he allowed himself one last glance at the new girl. Curiosity getting the best of him. The Ravenclaws around her were all laughing and pulling her into a conversation, yet he was shocked to find her gaze on him. Severus felt himself nearly fluster under the weight of her stare.

Her eyes were locked on his and when he challengingly looked back at her, she did not duck her head in shame of being caught. Instead, her eyes filled with an emotion he could only pinpoint as sorrow. The last time he had seen such sadness in someone had been the last time he saw his mother, her frail figure sitting in a chair as she stared off into the distance.

Feeling unnerved, he turned away and left the Hall. Leaving the impactful look Hermione Granger had given him behind as well.

 **Author's Note [Also edited as of 5/4/2017]:**

Well there you go folks. There is the first chapter. I'm now gonna take the time to talk to yall and explain a few things.

So basically, a majority of the time travel fics that I have read (if not all of them) take place from Hermione's POV which I can understand why. That lets us not be in the dark and know exactly what is happening, but I think we lose out on a lot about Snape when this happens. I decided to tell it from Snape's POV because the main plot of this story is about his reaction to Hermione and her being a part of this era now. It's less about her and her journey, and more about his. So we get some snarky Snape goodness by reading in his POV and get to see how this could have really changed the war.

Secondly, this story begins during the Spring Semester of the Marauders final year at Hogwarts. Which was 1978. The Hogwarts Semester starts on September 1st and goes to the third week in June, which in 1978 would have had the last day of the term be the 16th of June. So with this first chapter taking place 85 days before that, we are currently at March 23rd. In all honesty, I didn't want this entire story to take place during Hogwarts but needed enough time to do what I wanted to there, so 85 days until graduation it is.

There isn't a lot of specifics when it comes to the Marauders Era. We know things happened, but we don't know when. So I'm just trying to work with what we do know and what would be the most logical. In my end Author's Notes, I'll explain my logic, so that there can be some kinda context to why certain events are happening.

Thirdly, I have put Hermione in Ravenclaw because I feel like that would be the best fit for her. She would have a natural fear of being placed in the same house as her former professor and friend's family, and I simply can't see her placed in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. At this point in her life she would have learned a lot, especially self-taught herself a lot, that speaks to a Ravenclaw the most I think. Plus, this places her for out of the default friendships with either party in this story. She is not obligated to spend time with the Marauders or Snape because she is in neither of their houses.

Lastly, there will be plenty of OC's in this story. Mainly because we don't know most of the people that were in the Maurader era. So considering everyone marries their Hogwarts sweetheart apparently, a majority of the OC's will be the parents or relatives of the characters we know in the Golden Trio's era.

So far you have met:

Winona Nott

Mother to Pansy Parkinson

Aunt to Theodore Nott


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Here is the, surprisingly anticipated second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

/

 _Severus,_

 _After much consideration, the Dark Lord has agreed to your request to meet with him in the weeks before your induction. It is due to the great promise he sees in you that he has given you this chance._

 _It would do you well to continue to prove your worth to him in these initial stages. This meeting is a honor that only three inductees will be a part of. It will be your only chance to make a strong first impression. This is something the Dark Lord takes very seriously._

 _In Regards,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _P.S Do tell when your next Hogsmeade trip is. I must get out of the manor, Narcissa has been particularly vexed with me lately._

Severus folded the letter, placing it back on to his nightstand with a small smile. He had his suspicions that Narcissa was pregnant. Lucius had been complaining of her mood swings and sudden particular taste in food for three letters now. He would keep his suspicions to himself though. Lucius was the one who had chosen to get married immediately out of Hogwarts.

He pulled a stack of parchment from his trunk and made quick work writing out the date of the next Hogsmeade trip in two weeks. Knowing that dinner would not be starting for another hour, he placed his return letter in his pocket and picked up the book he had been reading on famous potions master.

It would be an excellent time to return the book to the library on the way to the owlery. It was a Sunday evening. A majority of the students were out on the grounds, leaving the library empty he hoped. He hated when clumps of loud students would interrupt his quiet time there.

As he headed down the stairs to the common room from the Seventh year boy dormitories he came across a rather disgusting sight. The younger Black, Regulus, had Winona up against the wall. Severus sneered at the sight.

"It would do you good to be more discreet Winona, unless you would want your dear fiance to find out about your discretions," Severus drawled, heading the rest of the way down.

"Oh just mind your own business! You arse!" Winona called after him. He chose to ignore how unladylike her curse was for a pureblood woman.

"I must warn you that Winona and Regulus are once again up to their antics on the stairs," he mumbled to his fellow seventh year, Anthony Zabini.

"Someone needs to tell the little wanker to get a broom closet like everyone else," Zabini muttered, not looking up from the latest letter from his italian girlfriend Severus suspected.

Severus found himself rereading Lucius' letter as he walked. The words filling him with pride and excitement. He was to meet the rumored most powerful wizard in Britain, other than the old kook, Dumbledore. This would rile the other inductees in his house up once they heard. They would be shown what promise he held in comparison to them.

His life would soon be changing.

Seeing a group of Hufflepuff's rush by him in the direction of the courtyard, Severus put the letter away. Tension had been high in the castle for a while since the disappearance of Rachel Abott. Any sign of his plans to join the supposed "bad" side, would have him be sent straight to Dumbledore. He doubted he would be given the same let off that Black and Potter were constantly given.

His thoughts were still darkened by the idea of being sent to Dumbledore when he entered the library. As he had hoped, it was empty from his view. The tables were clear of any gossiping groups of students, and the shelves were open for idle browsing if he wanted.

Madame Pince was ecstatic at the return of one of her precious books though she muttered at him with distaste over the fact her had the gall to check it out. Only 73 more days he reminded himself. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the childish librarian.

"Ow!"

Severus ignored the loud shush that Madame Pince spat, walking towards where the sound had come from. He stopped on one side of the Magical Creatures shelf, seeing through the empty spaces a wild mass of chestnut curls near the floor. It was Hermione Granger.

He had no classes with Ravenclaws on Fridays, so he had only seen the new girl at meal times briefly since her arrival Thursday evening.

"I am sorry! I didn't expect anyone else when I turned the corner," the quiet voice of Remus Lupin echoed in the silent library.

Instinctively he moved further from the shelf. Memories of his night near the Whomping Willow were brought fresh to his mind. He avoided Remus Lupin at all times during school hours since then. The thought of his near death experience every time he saw him sparked the remnants of fear and anger in him.

How stupid was the new girl to get herself acquainted with the most dangerous animal in Hogwarts in her first week at the school.

The thought stopped him from returning to the front desk and taking his leave to the owlery. What would happen if this ignorant girl got herself caught up in what he had? Would she end up as lucky as he had with only a few scratches and the threat of expulsion over her head if she ever spoke about the incident or would she end up dead? Or worse, would Lupin turn her?

He brushed his fingers against the line of books on the shelves. Severus shook his head. The girl was no charge of his nor was she a member of his house. He could only assume she could handle herself. Besides, he thought, there was no assurance she would even heed his warning if he were to give one. Potter, Black, Lupin, and even the cowardly Pettigrew held the school in their hands. There would be no reason for Granger to listen to him.

"Where from America are you from?" He heard Lupin ask, as he walked back towards the front desk.

"Oh! I'm from the South," Granger answered.

He raised his eyebrows at the vague answer. How peculiar indeed the Granger girl was. Seeing the Madame Pince had finished checking his book back in, Severus left the library. The sound of Lupin and Granger echoing behind him.

His walk to the owlery was less eventful. The younger students avoided him like the plague, rushing to the opposite side of the stone hall when they saw him coming. The older students would merely call out his unappreciated nickname before going about their business.

Hogwarts was not the home away from home he had been promised as an incoming student. Lily hated him, her constant disdain for him obvious whenever they shared classes. She avoided his every look with a turned head and would rush out of the room before he could ever speak to her.

With her was went the last pretense of happiness.

The memory of his letter, brought him a smirk. Potter may have had the glory now, but it was Severus himself who would come out on top when the war was over. He would stand on the winning side, with the approval of Voldemort. Power and money would be showered upon him. Maybe then Lily would be able to look him in the eye.

"Why look James, if it isn't our favorite Snivellus," the arrogant tone caught the attention of Severus.

Looking to the side, he saw Potter, Black, and Pettigrew leaning against the walls of the corridor. Potter and Black shared playful nudges while Pettigrew only snickered.

Pathetic, Severus thought. Pettigrew didn't have a brain cell to himself, only following in the lead of his Gryffindor friends.

"Black, I must have known you were around. I could have sworn I wet dog," Severus emphasized the last two words, drawing the syllables out.

He tried to leave then, to not get caught up in another scuffle that would only end in him facing detention. They wouldn't let him.

"Brave today, Snivellus? Did Lucius finally return your love letters. You must be so lonely, now that you can't have your nose stuck up his arse," Potter called after him.

Severus froze. The words were floating around. The fact that he was going to return one of Lucius' letters did not help. He turned around, the laughs of other students in the hall meeting his ears. He was not Lucius' lapdog.

"How very clever of you Potter, using your personal experience. Tell me, does it hurt having Pettigrew so far up yours that he can't even speak without your permission?" His articulation was severe, drawing out each syllable.

It didn't matter how prepared he was, the two spells sent his way would have hit him anyway. The snarling imbeciles that sent them his way throwing all their intent into them. The stinging hex did little, he was far too used to them by now. The slicing one did a number on him. The cut tore through his shirt and the skin of right shoulder.

He wasted no time sending a Toe Biter jinx back at Black, waving a weak protego to stop the dancing feet spell Pettigrew had attempted to send his way.

"Watch your mouth, Snivellus. That's our friend you're talking about," Potter spat at him.

"Friend? And here I thought he was just a lap dog," Severus sneered in return.

"What is this nonsense? Fighting in the corridors!" the stern voice of McGonagall.

Severus lowered his wand, as the tall woman stood between him and the group of Gryffindors.

"Whatever were you four thinking? Surely you have better things to be doing with your time," her cutting glare left Severus lowering his head. He didn't want to meet her gaze.

"He started Professor, he said-" Potter began. Severus felt some consolation when McGonagall held up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"But since you seem not to, detention tomorrow evening. Report to my office immediately after dinner," she gave pointed looks to each of them.

Pettigrew opened his mouth to protest, but McGonagall merely turned to leave. Severus watched the billowing of her robes with some respect. Had it been Dumbledore that had come across their small fight, Potter would have managed to talk his way out of the detention.

Taking advantage of McGonagall's presence in the corridor still, he started his trek to the owlery again. He did not need to be caught up in another scuffle. One where his punishment wouldn't be as fair.

"Mister Snape, I advise you have Pomfrey check that cut on your shoulder. It would be best if it was healed professionally," McGonagall turned back to tell him.

Severus looked at his shoulder barely remembering the gash. The edges of the torn shirt were stained red, but he didn't see too much damage done. He could very well heal the wound himself, but seeing that McGonagall hadn't moved from her spot at the end of the corridor, he ended up ending in the direction of the infirmary as well.

His quick steps gave him little time to pay much attention to the newest additions to the corridor, Lupin and Granger. Lupin winced as he walked by. Severus noticed that Granger had her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. The pity in her eyes was enough to send his blood boiling.

Severus sent his harshest glare her way, the glare that usually sent his housemates rushing to their respective dorms. Granger didn't cower at his glare. The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her lips instead.

It was as if she was amused by him. Severus turned away from her, holding his shoulder. She only gets more and more strange, he thought.

 **Author's Note:**

I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Do you all enjoy reading from Snape's POV? How do you feel about the characterization?

Who is your favorite Marauder era character?

A little fun fact about me is that mine is…...Remus Lupin. I hope to hear yours!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** :

I am so grateful for the support this story has gotten. I hope that you all continue and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:**

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

"Wonderful answer once again, Miss Granger. Five points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Slughorn announced to the class.

Severus nearly growled. That had been the third time Slughorn had praised Granger's "wonderful" answer during the class. Those answers usually being memorized quotations from their textbooks. How wonderful it was indeed to not be able to concise information into your own thoughts.

The Ravenclaws all tittered with joy about the addition of points. Granger had earned them twenty five points in the Potions class alone. Must have been a record.

Thankfully the class came to an end a few minutes later, Severus hurried to shove his notes in his bag. He did not want to stick around for when the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would be coming in for their lesson before lunch.

"Oh Hermione, you were absolutely brilliant. Twenty five points during a lecture class! That's hardly ever been done," The shrill voice of Anna Torri made Severus roll his eyes.

"It's a good thing we managed to get you in our house," Torri's boyfriend, Randall Patil added.

Severus turned to leave, ready to push past the group of three Ravenclaw's blocking the door. A bloody safety hazard, he thought to himself. Granger was shaking her head at her two friends when he got closer to the door, her eyes turned toward him automatically. Severus felt unnerved by how intently she stared at him.

"Feeling ill?" She asked him, moving away from the door to give him space to exit the classroom.

"Indeed. Having to be in the presence of such an insufferable know-it-all has had it's toll on me," Severus said, his voice dripping with the antagonistic tone he had often heard complaints about.

He pushed past the two indignated Ravenclaws, exiting the classroom before they could fully argue with him about his insult. As he made his escape though, a noise stopped him in his tracks.

The Granger girl was hysterically laughing. The sound bounced off the stone walls of the dungeon, surrounding Severus. The girl was laughing at his insult towards her.

Despite his better instincts, he turned towards the Potions classroom doorway again. Patil and Torri were staring at Granger in complete shock as well. The girl in question had her head thrown back with pure mirth, her hand over her mouth not even muffling the sound.

"Hermione!" Torri gasped.

Granger had begun to lean against the door, sliding down it until she sat on the cold stone floor. Severus continued to stare, not knowing what to do about the situation. Was the girl mad? Had some attack come over her?

"Are you mad?" He voiced his thoughts out loud.

The curly haired girl looked up at him, tears of laughter streaming down her face. Her bursts of laughters faded to hiccups. She nodded.

"Not at all. Thank you for the concern Pr-Snape, right?" Granger stumbled over her words.

Severus nodded.

"I'm sorry about that...outburst. It's just you reminded me so much of a person I knew back in America when you spoke to me. Almost identical really," she stood back up with a sly smile.

He was taken aback at the idea of someone being similar to himself and at the idea that such a memory would bring her joy. How similar could he have been to this person if the memory of him brought her to enough laughter to reduce her to tears.

"Well pleasure to meet you. Oh-we will be late for Transfiguration you know! We should hurry," Granger directed the first part of her sentence towards him.

He knew she was right about the time. The bright yellow colors of Hufflepuff ties were coming down the dungeon corridor, the unnecessarily loud yells of the Gryffindors right behind them.

That would be a pleasure to walk through, he thought dryly.

Not wanting to seem part of the group of Ravenclaws when they arrived for class, he walked speedily ahead of them. He tried to not meet the stares of the students heading to potions.

"Hey Snivellus, did you finally find some friends?" Black called to him, as he walked by.

Severus ignored the comment. He would need to hurry to make it to class on time. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs started laughing at Black's jokes, he could even hear the soft chuckles of Patil and Torri a little ways behind him. They could have this laughter now. In the coming months when all they knew changed and the Dark Lord began his reign, they would be begging for Severus' mercy.

He would have his time to laugh, for now he would attempt to ignore the immaturity that was his school year tormentors.

"Why are they so cruel to him?" he heard Granger mumble.

Heat rose to his cheeks. How he hated the sound of pity. The cruel laughter of his classmates were pleasant in comparison to the pitiful tones that women like Granger...and Lily used when talking about him. Severus was not someone to be pitied.

"He asks for it, Hermione. He's a cruel bastard. Just look at what he called you," Patil whispered back.

"Just jealous his is, you know. You're giving him a run for his money," Torri agreed.

Severus hurried into their next class, his head kept low. He didn't want to hear whatever Granger would tell them. She would either agree and join in on the cruelty or worse yet, come to his defense in pity of friendless life. He would hate her more no matter which end she decided to be on.

Taking his seat he realized there was no need for his hurry, the Professor hadn't even arrived yet. The rest of the students were standing around in their little groups, gossiping about the latest going ons in the corridors of Hogwarts. Apparently Alice Warner and Frank Longbottom were on another break.

Oh how could I have ever survived without knowing, Severus thought to himself.

The sound of someone pulling out the chair next to him, forced him to pick up his head. No one sat next to him. He was the only student without a partner, usually working with the professor instead when given the chance.

When he turned, strands of curly hair smothered his face. Granger's large head of hair nearly engulfed him, as she pulled her supplies out of her bag to place on the desk. Sputtering to free the rebellious strands that had been caught in his mouth, he caught her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It has a minds of it own," Granger mumbled, quickly freeing him of his imprisonment by her hair.

He nearly sighed in relief when she pulled it back into a bun.

"Please keep from attempted murder from now, if you must sit with me," Severus drawled.

Granger merely lifted an eyebrow at him, face alight with sly amusement. Was that the only expression she could manage, Severus asked himself. That was all she ever did when looking at him since her first night. He would have preferred the odd sorrow from them over this consant jovial attitude.

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you would run me off by now," Granger told him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I am no dunce, Granger, I know that there is only one seat available in the class. Unless you want to sit on the floor, this is the only option available to you. There is no point in running you off," Severus told her.

"How very logical of you. Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" Granger asked, the teasing in her voice something foreign to him.

Severus reeled at the assumption that he was not a Slytherin. He was a fine example of all the characteristics his house was known for. This girl knew nothing of him.

"I am just kidding. It would do you go to learn how to take a joke now and then," Granger scoffed at what he expected was his disgusted expression.

"I am not the joking type," Severus shook his head, turning back to face his desk.

The sound of footsteps outside the classroom sent the rest of the students to their desks. Surely enough, McGonagall walked through the doors with her stern expression in place. Severus winced at the reminder of the detention he had to serve under her yesterday evening, cleaning all the desks in the classroom by hand. She had been merciful though, sending Potter, Black, and Pettigrew off to serve their detention in another part of the castle.

Small mercies was all he could ask for when it came to his discipline at Hogwarts.

The class went off with little excitement, as with most of the classes at the beginning of the week, it was lecture. Severus dutifully took condensed notes on the theory they would be discussing that week, noticing that his desk partner had already filled up a two foot parchment front and back in comparison to his few bullet points. Just as in Potions, he found himself annoyed with her lack of intellectual freedom. She wouldn't even write her notes in her own fashion.

By the time class was being dismissed for lunch, he had decided that Granger was smart, smart enough to be put in the house of intellect. However, she lacked the individuality that would have made her a true scholar. A shame, he thought. Wasted potential was always such a tragedy.

"Miss Granger, if you would please stay behind, so I could have a few words with you," McGonagall told the girl beside him, as the rest of the class got up to leave.

Severus' interest was piqued, pretending to not have heard or care about the order, he headed out with the rest of the students. He made sure not to look back at the exchange student or the professor. He did not want them to know he was interested in thier conversation.

While a majority of the students headed to the Great Hall to have thier lunch, Severus stayed behind. He pressed himself against the wall beside the door. He needed to be able to hear but not be seen.

"This is a very important conversation Miss Granger, Dumbledore has been taken away from the school of business, so it must be I who tells you this," McGonagall said.

Severus leaned further against the wall. So Dumbledore had left the school? This could be of use to Lucius and the Dark Lord. He would send a letter immediately after he heard the rest of the conversation.

"What happened, Professor?" Granger asked.

One moment," McGonagall said.

Severus heard her mumble and then realized that unnatural silence had fallen in the room. She had cast a silencing spell, he wouldn't be able to hear the rest of the conversation at all. Even then, she was too late. Severus had heard not only possible vital information for his leader, but he had heard enough to make him suspicious about Granger and her place at the school.

When she spoke to McGonagall, she had spoken not with an American accent, but a pure English one.

Hermione Granger was not from America.

 _Lucius,_

 _I overheard interesting news, Dumbledore has been taken from the school of business. This information was not given to the general student population, so I can only assume that whatever he is doing does not deal with Hogwarts. I wrote to you immediately after overhearing this. I hope that it may be of use to you and the Dark Lord._

 _Also, have you ever heard of a family by the name of Granger?_

 _With regards,_

 _Severus_

 _P.S Please do tell Narcissa that if she were to send a missive to Slughorn, he would have no problem giving her contacts to Potion Masters that could provide her with safe draughts for the...more unfortunate aspects of pregnancy._

Letter firm in hand, Severus made use of what should have been his lunch time and headed to the owlery. The sooner this letter was in the hand of Lucius, the sooner he could be assisting and making a better impression on the Dark Lord. If this small piece of news could be of any help, his standing in the circle once he entered would be higher than those of the other initiates.

Already he would be making a name for himself in the world that awaited outside of Hogwarts.

The way to the owlery was littered with couples of all years making use of their freetime. Sadly, they had chosen something much less productive than he to do. It was in times like this that the powers of being a prefect would have come in use. However, that job had been given to the more popular Anthony Zabini.

When he finally got into the owlery, he was giving his letter to a standard school owl when he heard it. The sound of sniffles were not that strange to him. He had heard Lily cry more than enough times at the hands of her cruel sister when they were much younger.

Ensuring that his letter got sent, he looked around to find the distraught girl. At least if he knew her house, he could send someone up to the owlery to retrieve and comfort her. The soles of shoes stuck out from the other side of the wall that separated the school owls from the privately owned ones.

Severus walked slowly towards that side of the owlery, hoping he wouldn't be seen. He nearly slipped on the stone floor however when he saw the curly mass that was Granger's hair. The sounds of crying were louder now, and he didn't think to hide himself. He was to fascinated by the show Granger was making of herself.

Curled into a ball, the girl was hugging her knees to her chest, almost rocking herself. It reminded him of the prisoners in Azkaban, comforting themselves from insanity. Her sniffles were continuing to get louder, nearly full on cries at the moment. Worse yet, even with her head down, he could see the snot dripping from her nose.

He suspected the fell of his stare made her look up at last, revealing a blotchy face and red rimmed eyes. She quickly stopped her crying when she caught sight of him.

"Can I help you, Snape?" the sound of voice was raspy.

"No you can not, I was just sending off a letter when I heard the pathetic wails of a school girl," Severus blandly replied.

Comforting young women was no longer his forte. Years without Lily as a friend had left him out of practice.

"Are you always so kind?" Granger asked him, wiping her nose against her jumper.

Severus did his best not to wince at the germs he knew had been spread from that one movement.

"Usually," Severus replied.

"What has you crying up here, Granger. I'm sure that whatever troubles you can be solved if you were to speak to a Professor or-" He started.

"Sadly, there is nothing can be done about this. I have just been given the news that I will not be able to return home," Granger interrupted him, shaking her head.

The memory of her English accent came back to him. She was not from America that was clear, yet her distraught was very real. She must have had to leave some kind of home behind in her transfer to Hogwarts and now she couldn't return. He wondered if her home place was so dangerous that she would have had to move and lie about her origins.

"That is...unfortunate. Though I can assure that if you chose to return to England, where a majority of our students and staff are from, you would be able to find work and lodging. You are no dunce, Granger. There are options for you," he said.

Granger looked up at him, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal pale color. The snot had stopped flowing from her nose as well, he noted.

"That is surprisingly nice of you to say, almost encouraging in fact. I was unaware you were capable of such a thing," Granger told him. There was no malice in her words, she seemed genuinely surprised by his words.

Severus shrugged. He barely knew himself why he was bothering to talk with Granger. Though he could see the advantages of such an alliance. If she were truly hiding something, it would be easier to discover if he were on friendly terms with her.

"Well...thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me right now," Granger said, realizing that he wasn't going to comment. She was standing up now, brushing off her skirt.

"No thanks are needed Granger, though your discretion is. Don't go discussing this with your housemates. It could only serve as further supply for their quips," Severus told her.

For a brief moment he saw once again the expression of pity twist Granger's features. It was gone before he could lash out at her for it.

"If that's all, I will be heading to the Great Hall. I haven't eaten lunch," Severus said, making his hasty exit.

There was no doubting that something was different about Granger, and he also knew that Dumbledore was preparing for something. Hogwarts was getting more interesting now that his time there was dwindling. He would be sure to make use of his remaining time. War was coming, and he would have all the benefits it would harvest.

 **Author's Note** :

I'm sorry for the late delay. I had college orientation and didn't have the time to upload the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

This Chapter's Question:

Who is your favorite Slytherin?

I personally love Snape and Draco. What can I say? I love me a brooding guy on the bad side. Let me know yours in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** :

I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers that have stuck with the story, I hope you all continue to read and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** :

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

 **FAMILY MURDERED- DARK MAGIC SUSPECTED**

The headline surrounded Severus, all the students in the Great Hall held a copy of the newspaper in hand. The picture showed a, now infamous image Severus knew, of a Auror throwing up in the bushes outside the family's manor. The crime scene even too grisly for his professionalism.

"It was him wasn't it?" Winona said. For once her shrill voice wasn't loud enough to wake the dead.

Severus merely nodded, knowing he couldn't find the words to reply. Lucius had mentioned long ago that the Potter family had rejected the Dark Lord's invitation into his ranks and that their esteemed leader had not taken it well.

The murder of Potter's parents had never come to Severus' mind. He thought the Dark Lord would have forgotten about the rejection long ago, moved on to families with deeper pockets and greater potential, like the Lestranges. It seems however that no sly of the Dark Lord's pride would go unpunished.

"Where do you think Potter is?" Goldstein asked Severus, leaning over to whisper it.

The Great Hall was silent for once and no one had the gall to speak louder than a whisper. Goldstein motioned with his head to the Gryffindor table across the hall. Surely enough there was a section of missing seats in the center of the table. Potter and Black were both missing. Lupin had arrived to breakfast late, bringing along with him Pettigrew. For once the overly rambitious table stood somber.

"McGonagall likely removed him from the castle when word came in early this morning," he answered.

The sound of the Great Hall's doors opening caught the student body's attention. All the students turned back towards the doors to see Dumbledore walking in with Lily on his heels. The red headed girls looked obviously distraught and took a seat beside Pettigrew while Dumbledore preceded to the empty Head table.

Severus watched Lily sit down, seeing how Pettigrew reached over to hold her hand on the table top. He found himself annoyed at the contact. He knew it was one of pure comfort, Lily was unfortunately too attached to Potter to ever have romantic contact with anyone else. The small act still unnerved him though. In another world- at another time- he had and would have been the one to comfort her.

"Good morning, students. I see that a majority of you have learned about the tragedy that has affected one of your fellow students. I have barely learnt about this myself when I arrived back at the castle this morning. I hope that you all will send your condolences to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black upon their return," Dumbledore spoke from the podium in front of the head table.

At the mention of Black, Severus looked down the table at where the younger Black sat. Regulus was staring at his plate, the folded newspaper beside it. He looked in deep contemplation.

"The world is no longer the place we thought it was. There are people in this world who will do unexpected atrocities to you and those you love. Know that Hogwarts will continue to be a safe place for you and it is a priority of myself and the rest of the staff to protect you," Dumbledore continued.

Severus nearly snorted, the sound coming out as more of cough since he was able to stop himself. A similar sound echoed from the Ravenclaw table. He looked towards it, along with a few other curious students to see Granger sitting straight in her seat. The students around her mirrored the somber feeling that hung in the air. She on the other hand, looked at their esteemed headmaster with nothing short of a glare.

Her eyes were red rimmed he could tell from where he sat, she had obviously been crying. Despite this somewhat unprecedented reaction to the death of Potter's parents, who she was distant with, she looked angry and rebellious in the moment.

Severus found himself fascinated by Granger's reaction. Not only did it appear as if she was mourning the loss of people she never even knew, but she seemed almost hostile towards the headmaster and his speech.

"Understand, that the Ministry is doing all they can to find the culprits of this crime. Justice will be served to those that took the life of Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore continued.

The sound of heels on the stone floor once again got everyone's attention. Severus watched as Hermione Granger stood up in the middle of Dumbledore's speech with her bag in hand. All the students watched her with a mixture of horror and shock, as she glared up at the Headmaster with a pointed look and then turned on her heel to leave the Great Hall.

It wasn't just a dramatic exit Granger was trying to make Severus knew, it was a statement. She had wanted to make a point to their headmaster that much was obvious. For the first time Severus wondered if Granger might be of use to him and the circle, after all any enemy of Dumbledore was a friend of the Dark Lord.

The doors shut behind her and Dumbledore continued to prattle on about the justice awaiting the culprits. Severus didn't pay attention. It had only been two days since he had seen her crying in the owlery about being unable to return home, Lucius had yet to reply to his letter. Considering the news he suspected the man had been too busy to reply to it yet. Granger was not from America, could not return to her home, and held a dislike for Dumbledore.

More so than that, she excelled in all her classes and had shown distaste towards a majority of the Marauders. Perhaps he had been going about her wrong all along. It was highly possible that she was already a part of the circle. It was an explanation that sent chills through his spine. Could Hermione Granger, the newest teacher's pet, be apart of the Dark Lord's circle?

He would find out. He was more sure of it now than ever.

Dumbledore's speech thankfully came to an end, and the student slowly began to shuffle towards their classes. Severus knew that he wouldn't have any classes with the Ravenclaw until the next week, so he would need to find some other way to talk to her. Perhaps he could find some clues as to where her loyalties lay in the upcoming war if he got to talk to her alone.

The library would be his best bet during lunch, he had heard her friends complain enough about how secluded she made herself by going there a majority of the week. If he timed himself correctly he could manage to 'accidentally' bump into her while she was there. Then, he could start a conversation worthwhile in the scheme of things.

Afterwards, he would draft another letter to Lucius. See if his information about Dumbledore had come to use and what exactly had happened with the Potters. He doubted their death was nothing more than dramatics. There had to be some meaning behind the act, and he hoped that by understanding it he could work towards pleasing the Dark Lord.

"Poor Lily, it must be terrible not being able to help the person you love! James must be ruined,"

"Lily looks so sad. Do you think she ever got to meet them...before they...you know?"

"I wonder why Remus and Peter skipped classes today, but she didn't,"

The whispers followed him wherever he went. Lily Evans was the subject of conversation for every group of students, as they saw her walking through the halls.

Severus had to agree with them that Lily, understandably, looked sad. Her dead like appearance sent an uneasy feel through the halls when she walked by to her classes. Severus himself felt the chill that she brought with her into their shared Herbology class.

No one spoke to the girl, she kept herself at a distance from the rest of the students. Severus had to wonder if her obvious grief was for the parents of her beloved or for the bastard himself. No doubt he and Black were in a hurricane of rage and grief.

He knew what the loss of a parent would feel like, his father had passed only two years before. Fortunately, his father's passing was one of almost celebratory news. There would be no more holidays of drunken fits of rage at home, only that of his cold mother. She would not scream and threaten abuses at him, instead she would sit in silence never looking over him.

He wondered what Potter's parents had been like, if they worth all the grief that their loss had caused or if they, like his parents, had deserved the death that had awaited them.

"You think they would mind their own bloody business,"

Severus nearly jumped out his skin at Granger's voice when she popped up beside him in the hall. Her harsh tone was directed towards the whispering students that still followed Lily down the hall.

"You should know by now that the youth of our generation have little else to do but gossip about matters that aren't their business," Severus said.

Granger's hand on her bag's strap tightened. He could see the redness of her palm around the tight grip. He suspected she had been doing the twitch all day long. After all, if it was the gossip that bothered her, there was no escape from it today.

"You think they would find some way to better themselves instead!" Granger lips were turned down into a deep frown.

"I think you overestimate the self-control and awareness of our peers," Severus replied.

"Someone should really tell them something! This is ridiculous," Granger mumbled.

Severus scoffed, already preparing to head to class. The girl was naive if she thought that anyone would ever speak up to the students about their insensitive behaviour. He bit back any comment he would have made telling her as much. If she thought the issue warranted meddling then it would be up to her to take a stance. He had learnt his lesson long ago, it is better to keep your mouth shut.

After all, that is what everyone did about actions taken against him.

He walked away from Granger without a goodbye. His patience was thin on this day. It was obvious the Dark Lord was once again stepping up his actions against the general wizarding populace. For months Severus had watched the papers with rapt attention, only finding slim traces of the Death Eaters actions in the paper.

Perhaps the Dark Lord had finally decided to stop hiding from the rest of the world. Tensions had been high for the past few weeks, the ministry and its officials were obviously caught in a hard place. Severus had heard the people in shops whisper about war, war against a seemingly unknown dark force. Yet, the ministry refused to advertise these fears in the paper.

As he walked to his Ancient Runes class, he wondered how unprepared the world was for what was to come. The Potter's murder would not be the last to show up in the papers now. No one that denied to support the rising cause would be safe now. Severus for one was glad that he had actively joined the circle, he had nothing to fear.

When he walked into the classroom he was surprised to find Remus Lupin in the class, standing behind the desk of Lily. No matter how uncomfortable Severus found the werewolf's presence, he couldn't help but notice how frail he looked that day. Much like Lily he stared around the classroom with a blank look that spoke volumes of how close the Marauder clan had been to thier leader's parents.

Severus forced himself to not look back at them when he sat down, and he continued to force himself to stare at the Professor when the class started. Merlin knew he was finding it harder to think about Lily's face as he sat there, let alone know that he would see it the moment he turned around.

He had not murdered the Potter's, he had not gone with the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself to murder them. He had not even know of their impending deaths. Yet, once he was initiated into the circle of Death Eater's he would. Severus would know of the death of his peers and their families. He would even be asked to commit some of the deadly acts himself.

His hatred for his Hogwarts peer's were strong. They had made days at the school feel like torture. How many times had he thought about hurting them and making them feel as he had felt? Remembering the look on Lupin's face however he wondered if his schoolboy fantasies were just that...fantasies.

He forced the thought from his head. He should hold no sympathy for Potter, or his friends, or anyone who stood against his soon to be leader. They, much like what was said of him, had brought it on themselves.

Severus stayed in the library after classes and throughout dinner. He didn't want to face Lily, Lupin, and Pettigrew. His time in the library was silent, no students wanting to miss their meal. The silence was a sanctuary in comparison to what he expected the Great Hall would be like now. Full of whispers and gossips no doubt.

His silence was interrupted by the sound of voices in the corridor outside of the library.

"HEADMASTER I WAS SPEAKING TO YOU!" The english accented, again, voice of Granger echoed off the library walls.

Severus sat up straighter in the chair he had been sitting in, closing the book he had balanced in his lap. Memories of Granger's act of rebellion during the breakfast speech resurfaced.

"Miss Granger, I apologize, I thought I made it clear that our conversation had come to an end," Dumbledore's voice was a forced rasp, Severus noted.

"Sir, I have to disagree. You knew, sir. You knew that the Potters-" Granger began.

"We have already spoken about this, Miss Granger. I see no point in repeating the same points to you," Dumbledore's tone was firm.

Severus stood up, leaving his book on the chair. He walked silently toward the front of the library, to be able to hear the argument better. Madame Pince had gone Merlin knew where, so the library was empty except for him.

The closer he got to the entrance of the library, the more he heard. The sound of footsteps walking further away from the library could be heard. There was also the swish of a robe against the corridor floors. The Headmaster was obviously walking away from Granger, Severus noted.

"Their blood is on your hands, Headmaster. You knew! You knew, yet you did nothing. I realize I was wrong in confiding in you. Perhaps from now on, I will take matters into my own hands," Granger's voice was now more confident.

The footsteps stopped. Severus stood in attentive silence, waiting for the older man's reply.

"Miss Granger, I hope you realize what you are implying. The damage that you could bring," the Headmaster said after a moment's pause.

A third set of footsteps echoed in the corridor. Severus recognized the shuffle of flat shoes, as Madame Pince. The librarian had chosen the most inopportune time to return. Before the footsteps got close enough to bring him cause to return to his previous reading position, he heard Granger's reply.

"You forget, sir, that damage has long since been done,"

 **Author's Note** :

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I can promise more interaction between Snape and Hermione in the next though. I love all the comments you all give, so please keep them coming.

 **Question:**

 **How did you get into Harry Potter?**

I admit I got into it late, the Half Blood Prince movie was barely coming out. I had always thought Harry Potter was stupid until I spent a summer with my aunt in wisconsin. All I had were my cousin's Harry Potter books to read. I became a young girl obsessed. It also led to me discovering fanfiction.


End file.
